


Just Be Patient

by jackofffrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hijack, Hijack Week, I think it's actually Hijack smut week right now, M/M, fluff is like smut but better sooooooo, if this fluff is any good at all oops hahaha, sort of???, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackofffrost/pseuds/jackofffrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffyish oneshot of Hiccup and Jack hanging out in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Patient

**Author's Note:**

> There’s this website called 750 Words, where you write the equivalent of at least three pages a day, or 750 words, of uncensored, unedited writing, just to get it out of your head and into the world, even if it’s only going to be read by you, and this is what I wrote around two weeks ago. I posted it on my tumblr but I figured I should post it here now, too.  
> Just a modern oneshot, I was feeling sleepy so this probably feels sleepy too which I think suits the general idea.  
> Please let me know what you think! I'm dying for some feedback :P

"Stay still."

"Why?"

"I’m drawing you."

"What? Cool! Let me see!"

Jack reached his hand out for Hiccup’s sketchbook, but Hiccup just pouted.

"Can you fucking stay still?" he said, yanking his book out of Jack’s reach.

"Hmph," Jack whined. "Fine."

It was a windy autumn day, and the two boys were sitting in a park between two trees. Hiccup was there to practice still lifes, but Jack was there for Hiccup. He found he would do anything, no matter how boring it seemed, if it meant he could hang out with Hiccup.

Not that he thought drawing was boring, mind. Jack thought art was amazing, especially Hiccup’s. He just couldn’t draw anything himself. Once, Hiccup had showed him a way to practice, in which you had to draw something that you were looking at without looking down at the paper or lifting your pencil up. Jack tried it with a paper towel tube, only to finish and see that he had somehow created a sort of wonky triangle.

Since then, he’d left the drawing to Hiccup and stuck to writing, which was what he was good at.

Today, however, he’d forgotten his notebook, and was stuck trying to get Hiccup to explore the foliage with him, although he was met with nothing but resistance.

Eventually, he had given up and sat down across from Hiccup, watching the concentration in his face as he moved his pencil along the pages, and pretended to write words with on his thigh with his finger.

He wrote about Hiccup: the delicate wisps of hair that fell into his eyes and swayed in the breeze, the way his freckled nose scrunched up now and then, and how occasionally, he would peek up through his dark lashes at Jack, squinting at him before returning to the paper.

It frustrated Jack to not be able to write down what he saw. He was an artist in his own right - the descriptions of what he saw were as much art as the visual representations that Hiccup created - and it almost pained him to be unable to let it out onto paper. His brushstrokes were letters, painted swiftly across lined paper canvas, that brought his imagination to life as much as any drawing would for Hiccup.

To compensate, he traced every sentence at least three times, hoping to etch the words into his mind so that he could repeat it back to his notebook when he got home.

"Why don’t you just type it, Jack?" Hiccup had asked at one point, seeing Jack tracing himself.  
"It’s not… it doesn’t feel the same," Jack sighed. "It’s not as much a release as it is when I physically write it down."

Nodding, Hiccup returned to his drawing and Jack returned to his tracing and they were silent for a while more, before Jack had become restless and begun to roll around on the grass.  
This was when Hiccup told him to be still.

"Why can’t I see?" Jack asked, trying to stay as much in one place as he could.

"You can see it when I’m done," answered Hiccup. "If I stop now, I’ll screw it up, so please just be patient."

Jack sighed. “Yes, sir,” he said, smirking.

 

It was maybe another ten or fifteen minutes before Hiccup was finished, but to Jack it felt like at least an hour.

"Okay, it’s done," Hiccup finally said. Jack was jumping up to see it before he had even finished his sentence, plopping himself down at Hiccup’s side and throwing an arm over his shoulder before peering down at the sketchbook.

He gasped.

What he saw was the most beautiful depiction of him he’d ever encountered. He’d been drawn a lot before (he’d once been told his “feminine, angular features are an artist’s dream”), and some had been pretty awesome, some had been okay, and one or two had been truly horrendous, but this right here was something else entirely.

Hiccup had somehow managed to capture not only Jack’s face, but his personality as well - Jack supposed it was because they had been such close friends for so long - where other artists would have just drawn a smirk, Hiccup had made it sneaky and mischievous, recreating the exact expression that Jack would make right before he did something stupid like picking the lock to his grandparent’s liquor cabinet.

Hiccup also depicted Jack barefoot, and in an outfit that he had seen Jack in but once, but seemed to really like, consisting of a dark blue hoodie and old ripped up brown pants. He’d added some snow around the bottom of the trees, and there was a tiny little snowflake drawn on the very tip of his nose.

Jack giggled. “You made me like a winter spirit or something,” he joked.

Hiccup blushed. “Yeah, actually,” he said timidly. “Jack Frost.”

"Huh," Jack muttered. He rested his head on Hiccup’s shoulder. "It’s really awesome, Hic," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Jack," Hiccup answered. Tentatively, he rested his own head on Jack’s.

They leaned into each other, looking at Hiccup’s drawing.

It was a lovely autumn day, leaves twirling in the wind. The breeze caused Hiccup to shiver slightly, but he just cuddled closer into Jack’s embrace as they enjoyed the calm silence.

Jack smiled.

The cold never bothered him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I threw that Frozen reference in there.


End file.
